unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Barefooted Girl
の女 |Name (Romaji) = Hadashi no Onna |Gender = Female |Classification = Automaton |Puppeteer = Unknown |Magic Circuit = Eve's Heart |Magic Circuit 2 = Unnamed |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} の女|Hadashi no Onna}} is an unnamed character of the ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is one of the automata of the Ten Benchwarmers. Appearance Barefooted Girl has a female human-like form. She has short white hair extending to her neck that is parted from her right and occasionally covers her left eye, an orange face, with black lined blue eyes, that has a gold ornament-like detail on her forehead and gold details by each side of her cheeks, a detailed black neck and an orange body that has a black shoulder brace on each of her shoulders, gold upper arms, a black ring on each of her elbows and a gold detail on each of her wrists and wears a sleeveless orange suit that has a gold slab of ring on each of her armpits connecting to a black breastplate, with gold details, a black stripe detail at its back, a black underwear-like detail, with a gold detail on each side of its side by her hips, a gold ring by each of her thighs, vertical black stripes between the underwear-like detail and the gold rings by her thighs, and black trimmings on its slitted edges that reveal her upper legs wrapped with bandages. In the manga, Barefooted Girl has a female human-like form. She has long hair extending to below her shoulders that is parted from her right. Barefooted Girl wears a halter dress, with a trimmed diagonal opening at its skirt's centre, that has a belt strapped around her waist and a strap strapped on each of her thighs. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, after the Ten Benchwarmers heard of the rumour of Charlotte being challenged by Raishin into a battle, they immediately made their way to the scene, and after, hid amongst the crowd of students as Charlotte and Raishin were having a teasing exchange. Charlotte became irritated with Raishin and instructed Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form when the Ten Benchwarmers began their move whilst being hidden. Morning Star Wielder, Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, Sextupedal Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students, and as he talked to Raishin, White Robed Automaton then revived Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Sextupedal Beast. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Brown-haired Member then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armoured Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armoured Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Lustre Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Eve’s Heart Unnamed Barefooted Girl's magic circuit allows Barefooted Girl to fight in a melee combat style. She can launch towards her target and attack it successively, landing punches and kicks one after another. References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Automatons Category:Unnamed Characters